Amy y Pucca ¡Chicas al poder!
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: Amy está harta de perseguir a Sonic, y por casualidad, conoce a Pucca, que se hace su amiga inseparable. Ambas han decidido dejar se perseguir a Sonic y Garu. Por otra parte, Sonic y Garu han descubierto que las aman y que las echan de menos. ¿Conseguirán que Amy y Pucca los vuelvan a amar?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día nublado y aburrido. Tails estaba arreglando sus máquinas, Cream preparaba pasteles con Vanilla, Vector, Charmy y Espio hacían de las suyas, Knuckles protegía la Esmeralda Maestra y Rouge intentaba robarla.

Sonic estaba siendo perseguido por Amy.

-¡Sonic, hey Sonic, espera por favor!-Gritaba Amy.

-¡Amy, por favor, tengo que hacer cosas!-Contestaba Sonic. Amy tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo. Sonic aprovechó y se fue corriendo. Amy estaba extendida en el suelo, se puso de rodillas, miró al suelo, apretó los puños y una lágrima cayó por su rostro. Se levantó y se fue corriendo al lado contrario por el que iba Sonic. Corría mientras lloraba. Ya no lo aguantaba más.

Corrió, corrió y corrió, asta llegar a la playa. Sabía que Sonic no se acercaría allí. Se sentó y empezó a llorar.

-Estoy tan harta...estoy tan harta...-Susurraba. Pero algo captó su atención. Escuchó a alguien llorar. Se levantó y fue a mirar. En una cueva cerca del mar, había alguien llorando. Se acercó y pudo ver la figura de una chica con dos moños en la cabeza.

-Perdona...¿estás bien?-Le preguntó Amy. La niña le miró. Luego volvió a mirar hacia delante y empezó a gritar

-¡WAAAAAA!-Lloraba. Amy se acercó a consolarla. Le acarició la cabeza.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no estás sola.-

La niña pareció más contenta. Se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Como te llamas?-Le dijo Amy. La chica dijo que no con la cabeza.-¿Que pasa, no tienes nombre, no quieres decírmelo?-La niña le dijo que no de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y cogió una libreta que llevaba con ella y un lápiz que tenía también. Empezó a escribir y luego se lo dio a Amy.

-Pucca...¿te llamas Pucca?-

La niña le dijo que si con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no puedes hablar? ¿No sabes?-

Pucca volvió a coger la libreta, escribió y se lo enseñó.

-He hecho un moto de silencio...ah, ya comprendo.-Sonrió. (Un moto de silencio es la promesa de no hablar)

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-

Pucca cogió la libreta, hizo un dibujo y luego se lo enseñó. Era el dibujo de un muchacho muy parecido a ella, pero al lado tenía un corazón roto.

-Oh, no me digas que te gusta este chico pero que el no te quiere.-Dijo triste. Pucca se levantó y empezó a hacer una especie de teatro. Rápida y mágicamente, hizo que una piedra se pareciera al niño del dibujo, luego hizo como si persiguiera a la piedra y como si el huyera de ella. Luego empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Oh, te pasa justo lo que a mi.-La consoló.-A mi me gusta mucho un chico llamado Sonic, pero el huye de mi.-

Pucca escribió en la libreta "Garu"

-¿Se llama Garu?-

Pucca asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Estás harta de perseguirle?-

Pucca le dijo que si con la cabeza y enfadada.

-Yo también estoy harta de perseguir a Sonic. ¿Sabes que? Deberíamos hacer un pacto para dejar de perseguir a Sonic y Garu. ¿Que te parece?-

Pucca dijo que si con la cabeza y apretó los puños en señal de "¡Dale duro!"

-Entonces es un trato.-Amy le extendió la mano. Pucca se la dio e hicieron el trato.

-¡Pucca y Amy al poder!-Gritó Amy. Luego entre las dos se rieron.

Continuara...

Valla, Pucca y Amy han dado un gran paso, ¿que opináis? Dejad reviews please!


	2. Una nueva amiga y una pelea

Hola! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de "Amy y Pucca ¡Chicas al poder!" Espero que os guste y dejad reviews, o os las veréis con la ira de Pucca y el martillo de Amy! XDD

-Bien, Pucca.-Le decía Amy mientras iban caminando por una playa.-Según e leído en internet, el primer paso para olvidarte de alguien es...no pensar en él. ¿Estas pensando el el?-

Pucca, triste, dijo que sí con la cabeza.

-Ya veo...a mi también me resulta imposible dejar de pensar en Sonic...¡ah, ya sé! ¡Vamos a ver a nuestros amigos! ¡Así nos olvidaremos!-

Pucca aplaudió mientras decía que si con la cabeza con su típica sonrisa.

-Venga, presentame a tus amigos primero.-

Pucca dijo que si con la cabeza, cogió a Amy de la mano y se la llevó a la aldea de Sooga.

-Guau, que lugar tan bonito.-Sonrió Amy. Vio un cartel que ponía: "Bienvenido a la aldea de Sooga" Amy rió ante el nombre tan gracioso.

Pucca se paró y le hizo una señal a Amy para que la esperara. Amy asintió. Pucca salió corriendo.

-Valla, corre casi a la velocidad de Sonic.-Dijo atónita Amy al ver a Pucca correr. Luego sacudió la cabeza.-¡Aún pienso en el! ¡Debo despejar mi mente! ¡Debo despejar mi mente!-Repitió. Luego vio a Pucca correr hacía ella y llevaba una niña con ella de la mano.

-¿Que me quieres enseñar, Pucca?-Dijo la niña tranquila mientras era arrastrada por Pucca. Se pararon. Amy miró a la niña a los ojos. Era algo extraña y diferente a Pucca, llevaba una gallina en la cabeza, su pelo era negro y tenía dos trenzas negras, tenía los labios pintados de rojo y su vestido era morado.

-¡Hola!-Saludó la niña.-Mi nombre es Ching.

-Encantada Ching.-Respondió Amy.-Yo soy Amy Rose.-Se dieron la mano.

-¿Querías presentármela, Pucca?-

Pucca asintió.

-¿De qué os conocéis?

-Pues verás, estaba caminando por la playa y la vi llorando. Me acerqué a ella, la consolé y ahora somos muy buenas amigas. ¿Verdad Pucca?-

Pucca asintió con una risita y su típica sonrisa.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-Quiso saber Ching.

-Te lo explico yo...-Se adelantó Amy.-Ella me...escribió...que había estado persiguiendo a su novio pero que él a huido y ella se a artado.

-¡Garu!-Gritó indignada Ching.-¡Es un grosero!-Se enfureció. Pucca la calmó.

-Y de ahí salí yo.-Continuó Amy.-Yo también me he hartado de perseguir a...el que no quiero nombrar.-Con lágrimas en los ojos. Las dos la tranquilizaron.

-Tranquila Amy. Os comprendo. Si Abyo me hiciera eso yo...-Se puso roja en forma de furia.

-¿Quien es Abyo?-Susurró Amy. Pucca le hizo una señal de "Luego te digo".

-Bien chicas. Vamos a dar un paseo por Sooga y mientras hablamos.-

Las tres se pusieron a caminar. Pucca y Ching se pararon a mitad del camino y ching agarró de la mano a Amy, como diciendo "Para." Amy miró a los lados y pudo ver a un niño, un niño muy parecido a Pucca, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y tenía un traje de ninja con un corazón en el pecho. Tenía unas coletas similares a las de Pucca, pero eran algo deferentes. Pucca se le quedó mirando...y empezó a llorar.

-¿Por qué llora Pucca?-Susurró Amy.

-El es Garu.-Susurró Ching, consolando a Pucca. Amy tomó iniciativa y se acercó a Garu.

-Hey tu Garu, tengo algo que decirte.-Dijo muy muy pero que muy enfadada. Garu paró su entrenamiento. Miró a los ojos a Amy, guardó su espada y se acercó a ella.

-Tengo entendido que tratas muy mal a las chicas.-Más enfadada aún. La sonrisa de Garu cambió a una parecida a la de Pucca, como si se estuviera burlando.

-¡Eres un...!-

Garu, esta vez, no contenió la risa y empezó a reír descontroladamente.

-¡No tienes honor!-

Garu se quedó mirando a Amy. La palabra "Honor" quedó retumbando en su cabeza. Luego se puso rojo de ira y apretó los puños. Le hizo una señal a Amy como diciendo "Vamos". Amy aceptó el desafío. Sacó su martillo y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Cuando quieras...-Fue lo único que dijo.

Continuara...

Amy vs Garu, Wow, ¿quien ganará? ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!


	3. Amy vs Garu

Hola! Aquí os dejo el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste! Y dejad reviews, o el fantasma de Pucca aparecerá esta noche en vuestro cuarto para vengarse! XD XD XD XD

Garu sacó su espada, se notaba que estaba enfadado de verdad. Amy lo miró con malicia.

-¡No tienes honor!-Volvió a repetir. Por segunda vez, la palabra Honor retumbó en la cabeza de Garu. No aguantó más y se tiró a atacar a Amy.

Garu intentaba darle espadazos a Amy, pero ella lo esquivaba con facilidad. Amy se había vuelto muy rápida después de tanto perseguir a Sonic.

Garu gruñó.

-Oh, diculpame, "señor tortura chicas" ¿voy muy rápido para ti? ¿Quieres que me mueva más lento?-Se burló. Garu, al límite, intentó darle a Amy, pero no pudo tocarla, puesto que ella ya se había cansado y le había dado un martillazo. Garu voló muy alto asta que cayó al suelo. Allí, Amy empezó a interrogarlo:

-A ver, "Garu" ¿Que le has hecho a Pucca?-

Con solo oír la palabra "Pucca", Garu se puso nervioso y miró hacia los lados. Suspiró de alivio al no ver a Pucca.

-Ya veo...-Amy soltó a Garu y se fue. Garu no entendió esa acción, pero se levantó mientras pensaba que su honor estaba por los suelos. ¡Una chica lo había ganado! Pensó que tenía que mejorar más y luego buscar a la chica y volver a combatir contra ella. Se fue corriendo.

Amy volvió con Pucca. Ella estaba algo más tranquila, pero seguía llorando, y una nube negra decoraba su cabeza.

-¿Q-Que es eso?-Preguntó asustada Amy.

-Bueno...según el humor que tenga Pucca...tendrá nubes en la cabeza o no, y también puede hacer que el tiempo en Sooga cambie. Por eso es mejor que no se enfade.-Decía asustada Ching.

-Oye Pucca, ¿quieres que te presente a mis amigos?

-¡Aha!-Dijo emocionada. Amy se llevó de la mano a Pucca. Ching se quedó allí. Miró a su derecha y se vio la figura de un niño rompiéndose la camiseta mientras decía algo de kun-fu. Ching lo miró con los ojos de corazones y se fue a observarlo.

Continuara...

Como se nota que una vez fui fan de Pucca XD conozco a todos los personajes y son existentes...mirad en internet! Bueno, no os perdáis el próximo capítulo!


	4. Un nuevo combate

Amy cogió de la mano a Pucca, más concretamente, la cogió en brazos, y fue corriendo casi a la velocidad de Sonic. Pucca miraba a Amy, algo nerviosa. Amy se dio cuenta y la miró.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Pucca?-

Pucca dijo que si con la cabeza. Tenía un rostro triste. No lloraba, pero se veía que estaba deprimida.

-¿Que pasa?-La bajó. Pucca se limitó a dar vueltas en círculos mientras pensaba como se lo diría.

-Vamos Pucca, ¿que pasa?-

Pucca suspiró, sacó su libreta y escribió algo. Luego se lo mostró.

-Ah, ya veo. Crees que no le caerás bien a mis amigos.-

Asintió levemente, igual de triste, miró hacia abajo.

-¡Claro que les caerás bien!-Dijo con alegría. Pucca miró rápidamente hacia arriba. Ahora su rostro expresaba confusión.

-Mis amigos son muy agradables, ¡les caerás muy bien!-

Pucca sonrió de oreja a oreja y levantó sus manos como si quisiera abrazarla. Amy la abrazó.

-Venga, vamos.-La llevó en brazos. Salieron corriendo mientras reían.

Un rato después...

Llegaron a casa de Cream.

-Bien, espera aquí Pucca. Enseguida vuelvo.-

Pucca se quedó en la puerta, viendo los alrededores. En poco salió Amy de la mano de una coneja algo más bajita que Amy.

-Mira, Pucca, te presento a Cream the Rabbit, mi mejor amiga del mundo. Cream, te presento a Pucca, una nueva amiga.

-Encantada Pucca.-Cream le extendió la mano.

-¡Chao chao!-Decía Cheese.

-Y el es Cheese the Chao. ¡Mi chao!-

Pucca se inclinó como si saludara.

-Verás Cream, quiero presentarle a Pucca a nuestros amigos.

-Vale, te acompañaré. Un segundo.-Volteó.-¡Mamá! ¡Me voy con Amy a pasear!

-¡Esta bien, Cream!-Gritó Vanilla desde la cocina. Cream y Cheese salieron y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Cual es la primera parada?-Quiso saber Cream.

-Pues bien, en la Esmeralda Maestra deben de estar Knuckles y Rouge.

-¡Pues allá vamos!-Rió Cream. Empezaron a caminar, Amy le explicó a Cream como Pucca y ella se conocieron. Pero algo la paró. Miró hacia delante. Apretó los puños y enseñó sus colmillos. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo. Cream, Pucca y Cheese miraron hacia donde alguna vez, Amy había mirado. Vieron a Sonic, tan tranquilo, andando con una amplia sonrisa. A Pucca le corrió la rabia por dentro. Se puso roja de ira y se acercó a Sonic. Cream fue detrás de Amy para consolarla.

-¡ARG!-Gruñó Pucca.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola...pequeña. ¿Te has perdido?

-¡FFFFF!

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-grff...-Muy enfadada, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Mientras Sonic se recuperaba, Pucca escribió en su libreta.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Que problema tienes!?-

Pucca le enseñó el cuaderno. Ponía: "¡_Tu eres el que ha torturado a Amy! ¡Ahora vas a pagar todas las veces que la has hecho sufrir_!"

-¿Amy? ¡¿Como que las voy a pagar?!-

-grrr...-Se puso en posición de lucha.

-Bien, bien...¿quieres pelea? ¡Pues la tendrás!

Continuara...

Siento que sea corto. Bueno, lo de siempre, dejad...

Lectores: ¡Que si! ¡Que no te enrolles! ¡Ya sabemos que tenemos que dejar reviews ¬ ¬!

O . O ...emmmm ¿adiós?


	5. Una promesa

Hola... aquí os dejo el capítulo...

Sonic se puso en posición de ataque, mientras Pucca se ponía roja de hira.

-Vamos, pequeña, adelante.-

Pucca corrió hacia Sonic, apretó su puño derecho y le dio un puñetazo en la la cara, lo que hizo que Sonic perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Empezó a frotarse la mejilla donde Pucca le había pegado.

-¡Me has hecho daño!-Gritó. Pucca apretó los puños, pero entonces suspiró. Creyó que no valía la pena pelear contra el.

Se fue corriendo para buscar a Amy.

Sonic se levantó y votó por irse y pasar del tema.

Pucca corrió asta la casa de Cream. La puerta estaba abierta, y se oían sollozos en la parte de arriba. Pucca entró, subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación donde los ruidos eran más fuertes. Allí encontró a Amy llorando en el regazo de Vanilla, mientras que Vanilla y Cream la tranquilizaban.

-Tranquila, Amy...

-Has dado un gran paso. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa!-La alagaba Cream.

-¡Pero es muy duro!-Respondió Amy, sin parar de llorar y aún con la cabeza en el regazo de Vanilla.-¡No puedo parar de pensar en el! ¡Este dolor es insoportable!-Gritaba.

Pucca se quedó mirando a Amy un rato. La misma eriza que la había animado antes, la misma eriza que se había convertido en su amiga inseparable, ahora estaba insinuando la muerte. Pucca empezó a llorar, haciendo unas lágrimas de cascadas. Empezó a gemir y entonces Amy se dio cuenta de su presencia. Volteó a verla. Pucca estaba desolada.

-Pucca...-Susurró. Pucca se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

-¡Espera Pucca!-Dijo levantando la mano. Se levantó y fue corriendo detrás de Pucca.

-¡Amy, espera!-Le gritaron Vanilla y Cream. Amy no les hizo caso y siguió detrás de ella.

-Maldición...lo siento, Pucca...puedo cambiar...por ti...-

Mientras tanto...

Sonic estaba muy tranquilo, caminando por un camino desconocido.

-Nunca he visto este camino. Me pregunto que...-Fue interrumpido porque una espada cayó a su derecha. Sonic dio un salto del susto y cayó al suelo.

-¡AAAAAAAHH!-Gritó. De los arbustos salió Garu.

-¡OYE, TU, "HOMBRECITO"! ¿¡QUE PRETENDES!? ¡¿MATARME?!-Gritó alarmado. Garu se inclinó en forma de disculpa.-Oye...tu cara me suena...¡eh! Eres esa chica de antes. ¿Como has conseguido transformarte en un chico?-

Garu cayó de rodillas al suelo (con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime). Luego dijo que no con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no hablas?-

Garu pensó como le diría que había hecho un moto de silencio. Miró al rededor y vio una pared gigante. Sonrió, cogió su espada y escribió con la espada en la pared. Puso: "_Yo/Moto/Silencio_"

_-_Aaaaah has echo un moto de silencio. Vale.-Sonrió.-¿Por qué estabas con esta espada?-

Garu cogió la espada y uno de los sacos con los que estaba peleando. Y luchó contra el saco, haciéndole entender a Sonic que estaba entrenando.

-Estabas entrenando...vale. ¿Por qué?-

Garu suspiró, y sacó un folio donde estaba mal dibujada Amy.

-¿Amy?-Dijo nada más ver la foto. Garu se le quedó mirando con ojos como platos, dando a entender un: "¿la conoces?"

-Si, la conozco, es una amiga.-

Garu cogió a Sonic de la mano y se lo llevó. Necesitaría una libreta y un lápiz para las preguntas.

Mientras tanto...

Pucca había parado, estaba en Green Hill Zone. Se sentó y lloró en silencio. Amy la había perseguido, y ahora la estaba observando. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente. Se sentó al lado de ella.

-Pucca...yo...lo siento...-Decía con lágrimas en los ojos.-No quise que te llevaras una decepción...-

Pucca negó con la cabeza, y luego la miró. Sacó su libreta y escribió: _"Sé que es duro." _

-Pero te prometo, Pucca, que cambiaré. Conseguiré olvidarme de Sonic. Y juntas conseguiremos olvidarlos a los dos.-

Pucca dijo que si con la cabeza, emocionada. Y se abrazaron.

-Es una promesa.-Sonrió Amy.

Continuara...


	6. Un acto inesperado

-Es una promesa.-Sonrió Amy.

Mientras tanto..

En casa de Garu, él tenía una especie de pincel mientras pintaba en algo parecido a un pergamino chino.

-Pero hombre, ¿no tienes libretas?-

Garu respondió que no con la cabeza.

-Pero hombre, ¿como es eso? No me digas que eres un clásico.-

Garu volteó, le miró miró hacia abajo y asintió. Volvió con el pergamino.

-¿Cuanto más vas a tardar?-Dijo Sonic, aburrido, poniendo sus brazos en su cabeza. Garu levantó el pergamino y se lo dio a Sonic. Había muchas preguntas.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Un examen?-Dijo con cara de aburrimiento. Garu dijo que no, y señaló el pergamino. Sonic empezó a leer, y vio que todas las preguntas eran sobre Amy.

-¿¡Por qué quieres saber sobre Amy!?-Le dijo súper enfadado.

Garu suspiró, cogió el pergamino y escribió en el que Amy le ganó en un combate, y que quiere retarla.

-Ah...vale...-Se tranquilizó. Empezó a leer:

"1. ¿Como sabe luchar tan bien, siendo una chica?"

-Para la primera pregunta, tiene práctica, luchamos muchas veces contra Eggman y sus robots.-

Garu dijo que si con la cabeza, apuntando las respuestas en otro pergamino.

-Segunda pregunta de 3... "¿Donde vive?" Sencillo, luego podría llevarte a su casa.-

Garu dijo que si locamente.

-Última pregunta... "¿Por qué me dijo que era un tortura chicas?" ¿Te dijo que eres un tortura chicas? Eso no es propio de Amy...a no ser que...-La imagen de Pucca se le vino a la mente.-¿Conoces a una chica con la piel blanca, un vestido rojo, zapatos negros, ojos achinados y pelo negro recogido en dos moños?-

Garu tragó saliva, miró a los lados, nervioso, luego suspiró al no ver a Pucca. Dijo que si con la cabeza. Se acercó a una de sus cajas, la abrió y sacó una foto de Pucca besándole. Escribió el nombre "Pucca" en el pergamino. Se lo mostró a Sonic. Sonic no paró de reír al ver la foto.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡¿dejas que una chica te bese?! ¡ja ja ja ja ja!-Rió. Garu se puso rojo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado. Sonic paró de reír.-No te preocupes, Garu, se que es difícil huir de...alguien...-Pensó en Amy.-Porque después de todo...sabes en el fondo de tu corazón...que esa persona...es...especial...-

Garu le miró, con los ojos como platos, dando a entender un: "¿como lo sabes?"

-Si tu pregunta es "¿como lo sabes?", te diré que Amy, la chica a la que quieres retar, siempre está detrás mía, pidiéndome que nos casemos y gritando que me quiere.-

Garu sonrió y dijo que si con la cabeza. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Oye...Garu...-Dijo Sonic rompiendo el silencio.-¿A ti te gusta esta tal...Pucca?-

Garu, se sonrojó, cerró las cortinas y la puerta, sacó su gato en la calle, y apagó las luces. Solo una vela los alumbraba.

-No es un poco...¿exagerado?-

Garu dijo que no con la cabeza rápidamente, aún nervioso.

-Bueno, responde ya, ¿te gusta Pucca?-

Garu, más rojo que el corazón que tenía en su camisa, dijo que si con la cabeza.

-Ya veo...-

Garu señaló el nombre de Amy y luego señaló a Sonic, dando a entender: "¿Te gusta Amy?"

-La verdad es...-Dijo más sonrojado que Knuckles. Pero fue interrumpido. Por la puerta entró un niño sin camisa, moreno y con el pelo negro.

-¡Garu! ¡Garu! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Tobe y sus ninjas están atacando Sooga!-

Garu salió corriendo con el chico, dejando a Sonic con la palabra en la boca.

-Bueno..no importa...-

Sonic se fue de allí, quería ir a su casa. Por el camino, se encontró con Amy.

-Hola Amy.-Saludó.

-Ah, hola..Sonic...-Dijo sin ganas.

-Quería decirte algo...

-¿Si? ¿el que?

-Bueno...verás...me enamoré de una chica...

-¿en serio?...-Dijo desanimada, con el corazón hecho añicos.

-Si, bueno esa chica es...

-¡Sonic!-Se oyó a lo lejos.

-Espera un poco, Amy, ahora te digo.-

-Vale...-

Sonic fue corriendo donde le llamaban. La que le llamaba, era Sally Acorn.

-¡Hola Sonic!-Lo abrazó.

-¡Sal! ¿cuando has vuelto?

-Hace poco, quería decirte algo...

-¿A si? ¿y que es?

-Bueno...yo...-Se acercó a su rostro, en esos instantes, Amy fue a ver qué estaba haciendo Sonic. Se quedó horrorizada al ver la escena.-Te amo Sonic...-Terminó Sally. Y le besó. Miles de lágrimas cristalinas cayeron por el rostro de Amy, y se fue corriendo de allí. Ya lo había decidido:

No volvería a mirar al pasado. No volvería a fiarse de el. No volvería a pensar en el. No volvería a amarlo...

-Sonic the Hedgehog...despídete.-Susurró.

Continuara...

Si, estoy de capa caída definitivamente -.- asta la próxima.


	7. El nacimiento de los villanos

Sonic volteó y vio como corría Amy.

-¡AMY, NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-Gritó. A Amy le dio igual. Siguió corriendo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Sonic estaba por correr detrás de ella, si no fuera porque Sally le agarró de la mano.

-¿Por qué quieres ir detrás de esa bebé? ¡quédate conmigo, Sonic!

-¡Cállate!-Sonic hizo un movimiento brusco y logró soltarse.

-¡Todo es culpa tuya, Sally! ¿¡Por qué me has besado!?-Le gritó.

-Eh...creí que tu...-Dijo desanimada.-¡Creí que me amabas!-Gritó.

-¡¿Hace un muchos años que te fuiste y ahora vuelves y te crees con el derecho de besarme?!

-¡Si, hace años que me fui, pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado! ¡Creí que los tuyos tampoco!

-¡Es que yo nunca te amé!-

Sally se quedó en shock. No podía creerlo. Apretó los puños miró hacia abajo y se le saltaron algunas lágrimas miró a Sonic y gritó:

-¡Creeme Sonic que me las pagarás!-Se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo. Sonic volteó y se fue corriendo, a buscar a Amy.

Mientras tanto...

En la aldea de Sooga, Garu estaba luchando contra Tobe.

-¡Tal será tu vergüenza, que asta tus antepasados la sentirán!-Gritó Tobe. Garu se tiró a el con la espada y le dio unos espadazos, tanto como arriba como abajo. Tobe cerró los ojos fuertemente y se tapó la cara con las manos. Abrió un ojo, y al ver que no le pasó nada, los abrió los dos.

-¡HA! ¡Fallaste!...-Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, su ropa cayó al suelo, y el se quedó en calzoncillos. Se sonrojó.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Ninjas, retirada!-Gritó. Se fueron corriendo, mientras Garu se reía. Miró a la derecha, y vio a Pucca, andando a paso tranquilo, seria. Tragó saliva, se sonrojó, pero sus piernas no le permitieron correr. Algo le decía que tenía que hablar con ella. Suspiró, guardó su espada, y se acercó a ella. Pucca le miró, se paró, pero seguía seria.

Garu hizo un ruido tipo: "mmmm" levantó el brazo, en símbolo de que quería decirle algo. Pero fueron interrumpidos por una chica con un vestido rosa, unos guantes rosas, pelo azul recogido en un moño en la cabeza, y tenía los ojos verdes.

-Hola Garu.-Saludó.

-mmmmm...-Dijeron Pucca y Garu a la vez. A lo lejos, Ching y un chico los miraban.

-¡Mira Abyo! ¡Allí están Pucca, Garu y Ring Ring!

-¿Que querrá Ring Ring?-

Ring Ring cogió de la mano a Garu.

-Grrrrrr...-Dijo Pucca.

-Vamos, Garu, quiero decirte algo.-

-mmmmm...-Volvió decir Garu. Se alejaron un poco de Pucca. Ring Ring miró por el rabillo del ojo para asegurarse de que Pucca miraba.

-Garu...quiero decirte que...-Se acercó a su rostro.-Te amo...-

Le besó. Garu empezó a mover los brazos de arriba a abajo, con los ojos en blanco, bajo la mirada atónita de Ching, Abyo y Pucca. Pucca hizo unos ríos de lágrimas...no lo podía creer. La única que podía besar esos labios era ella, pero en ese momento, alguien le estaba robando su cosa más preciada. Pucca volteó y se fue corriendo. Garu se despegó de Ring Ring, y le hizo un signo a Pucca como diciendo: "¡Espera!" pero Ring Ring lo cogió de las manos.

-¿Que te pasa, Garu? ¿Acaso no te gusto?-Dijo enfadada. Garu dijo que si con la cabeza, muy enfadado. Ring Ring empezó a gritar como loca. Saltó, dio un par de vueltas, y se transformó en un monstruo, es decir, en su cara aparecieron unas rayas rojas, su ropa ahora era un vestido rojo con detalles dorados. Sus brazos no se veían, solo las mangas del vestido. También llevaba una especie de sombrero rojo con círculos dorados. Su pelo ahora estaba suelto y flotaba en el aire.

-¡Si yo no te tengo, nadie te tendrá!-Gritó. Con su pelo, intentó atacar a Garu, pero el consiguió esquivarlos, dando saltos cada vez que atacaba.

-¡QUEDATE QUIETO!-Gritó. Pero en esto llegó Abyo, que defendieron a Garu.

-Garu, tu ve tras Pucca.-Le dijo Abyo.-¡Yo la detendré!-

Garu dijo que si con la cabeza y se fue detrás de Pucca. Abyo intentó combatir contra Ring Ring, fue inútil. Ella era mejor que el.

-¡CHING, AYÚDAME!-Gritó Abyo.

-¡Deja en paz a Abyo!-Gritó ella, sacó su espada y le cortó el pelo a Ring Ring. Ella volvió a su estado original, llorando y dijo:

-¡Estas me las pagaras GARU!-Y salió corriendo.

-¿Por qué no me has ayudado antes?-Quiso saber Abyo.

-Porque quiero que Garu aprenda que con el amor no se juega.-Dijo enfadada. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¡E-Espera Ching!-Fue detrás de ella.

Continuara...


	8. Malbada Amistad

Amy y Pucca estaban corriendo a más no poder. Pero ya no les importaba nada. Su corazón estaba de color negro, partido en millones de pedazos. La aldea de Sooga empezó a nublarse, y también empezó a llover. Se debía a la tristeza de Pucca.

Mientras, Amy corría como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera mientras perseguía a Sonic. Tenía las manos en la cara, por lo que no veía a donde iba. En un momento, Pucca y Amy chocaron. Se miraron la una a la otra. Pucca vio la mirada triste de Amy, tenía los ojos rojos y aún lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Por su parte. Amy notó las lágrimas de Pucca, y también la nube que tenía en la cabeza.

-Pucca...¿Garu te ha...traicionado?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Pucca se tapó los ojos y dijo que si con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Sonic también me traicionó!-Lloró. Se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar fuertemente. Amy oyó como por detrás suya se acercaba alguien corriendo. Pucca volteó y vio a Garu que estaba a punto de alcanzarlas. Se cogieron de la mano y se subieron a un árbol cercano. En el camino, Garu y Sonic pararon, y quedaron los dos cara a cara.

-Garu, ¿has visto a Amy?-

Garu dijo que no con la cabeza, luego señaló su corazón.

-No, no he visto a Pucca.-

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y buscaron por todas partes a Amy y Pucca. Pero no lo consiguieron. Se alejaron de allí, y las buscaron por más sitios. Amy bajó del árbol, y ayudó a Pucca a bajar.

-Vamos, Pucca. Te acompañaré a casa. Mientras, me dices que ha pasado, y yo te contaré a ti, ¿vale?-

Pucca asintió. Las dos se fueron a Sooga.

Mientras tanto...

Sally estaba sentada en una roca, mirando al frente, con la cabeza en las manos.

-¿Como vengarme de Sonic?-Susurró. Entonces oyó a los arbustos moverse. Se levantó, agitada.-¿Quien anda ahí?-Dijo confusa. De los arbustos salió Ring Ring.

-Tranquila, no te aré daño. Solo que no he podido evitar oír como hablabas de venganza.-Sonrió.

-Si, bueno.-Se incorporó.-Besé a un chico, pero a el le gusta otra. Quiero vengarme de el.

-¡Oh! ¡Esa es exactamente mi historia! ¡Quiero que Garu me las pague! ¡Y Pucca también!

-Garu, Pucca...¿no son esos los héroes de la aldea de Sooga? Los vi luchar contra unos ninjas y oí como decían sus nombres. Una pequeñaja con moños en la cabeza, y un pequeñajo con coletas.

-¡Si, por desgracia!-Se enfadó.

-Yo besé a Sonic, pero el seguramente me ha rechazado por Amy.

-Sonic y Amy...¡esos los he visto en Green Hill Zone! ¡Luchaban contra un tío muy gordo y dijo sus nombres! ¡Eran una eriza rosa y un erizo azul!

-¡Si, son esos!-Dijo enfadada.

-Oye...ya que veo que tenemos tantas cosas en común...¿no crees que deberíamos...?-Dijo pícara.

-¿Vengarnos? Si.-Dijo también pícara.

Se dieron la mano.

-Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?

-Me llamo Sally Acorn, la princesa más bella de todas. ¿Y tu?

-Ring Ring, la chica más guapa de toda Sooga.-

Las dos sonrieron. Esa sería una bella y malvada amistad...

Continuara...

Dejad reviews, adiós!


	9. De vuelta a Sooga

Amy le contó toda lo que había pasado con Sonic a Pucca.

Pucca se puso roja de ira, apretó los puños y se dio un puñetazo en la otra mano.

-Quiero olvidarlo. Ahora es necesario totalmente.-

Pucca asintió. Las dos miraron al frente. Ya estaban en Sooga.

-Pucca cogió la mano de Amy, y tiró de ella.

-¿A donde me llevas, Pucca?-Decía Amy, mientras las dos corrían.

Llegaron a un restaurante. Pucca le sonrió con su típica sonrisa, y le hizo una señal para que entrara con ella. Antes de entrar, Amy pudo ver que el restaurante se llamaba Restaurante Go-Rong.

Era un restaurante súper bonito, o eso pensó Amy. Las paredes eran rojas, sus mesas era redondas, también lo eran las sillas, que eran pequeñas y sin respaldo. El restaurante estaba lleno asta los topes. Amy miró a los lados.

-Pucca...¿que es este sitio?-

-Jijiji.-Rió Pucca. Miraron a una de las mesas. Allí estaban Ching y Abyo.

-¡Que gusto verte Pucca!-Exclamó Ching (escribiré tal y como hablan los personajes)-¡También me alegro de verte, Amy!

-¡Hola Ching!-Respondió Amy.

-¿Por qué no os sentáis con nosotros?-

Amy y Pucca se sentaron con ellos.

-Ah, no os he presentado.-Dijo mirando a Abyo.-Abyo, ella es Amy, una nueva amiga. Amy, el es Abyo, mi novi...

-¡Soy Abyo, el mejor guerrero de Kun-Fu!-Gritó.-Perdona que te corte Ching, pero para que lo dijeras tú, ya lo digo yo. Pero gracias de todas formas.-

Ching se puso roja de ira, suspiró y miró a Pucca.

-Pucca, ¿Garu te atrapó?-

Pucca, desconcertada, dijo que no suavemente.

-Ching, ¿tu viste lo que pasó?-Se adelantó Amy.

-Si, yo y Abyo lo vimos todo.-Miró a Pucca.-En serio lo siento Pucca.-

Pucca miró abajo y suspiró.

-¿Puedes decirme que pasó?-Dijo Amy.

-Con mucho gusto te explicaré todo.-

Ching le contó a Amy lo que había pasado con Garu y Ring Ring.

-¡Pucca, te pasó lo mismo que a mi con Sonic y Sally!-Gritó Amy. Pucca asintió, seria. Luego sonrió y cogió a Amy de la mano, y de nuevo, tiró de ella.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Miró a Ching.-Eh...asta luego Ching, adiós Abyo.-Sonrió.

-¡Adiós Amy, nos vemos luego Pucca!-Dijo alegre Ching. Miró a Abyo. El no iba a decir nada. Le dio un codazo.

-¡Eh!...bueno, vale...adiós...a las dos.-Dijo mirando a otro lado.

Pucca llevó a Amy a la cocina. Allí, había un chaval barriendo.

-Oh, hola Pucca.-Sonrió. Miró a Amy, y se sonrojó.-Ah..hola..eh...

-Me llamo Amy, Amy Rose.-Sonrió. El chico la miró entornando los ojos.

-Amy...-Empezó a imaginar cosas extrañas. Se imaginó a el vestido con un esmoquin negro y a Amy vestida con un lindo vestido blanco.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo...querida?-Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Oh...claro que si, amor mío.-Respondió Amy. Ellos dos empezaron a bailar. Sus imaginaciones fueron interrumpidas por la mismísima Amy.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡¿Estás bien?!-Dijo pasándole la mano por la cara. El chico se meó en cima.

-Oh oh...-Dijo, se sonrojó y se fue de allí.

-¿De que iba ese chico?-Dijo extrañada.

-El era Dada.-Dijo Ching entrando por la puerta.-Es muy tímido, pero siempre tiene imaginaciones extrañas con la primera chica guapa que ve. Pucca también lo experimentó. Pero su verdadero amor es Ring Ring.-

-Bueno, Pucca, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?-

Pucca le extendió dos platos de comida, y otra vez, se la llevó de la mano. Subieron a la segunda planta, allí entraron en una habitación, el cuarto de Pucca. Amy se sentó en la cama, con uno de los platos de comida en las piernas, mientras Pucca se sentó a su lado en la cama y empezó a comer de su plato.

-¿Que comida es, Pucca?-

Ella saltó de la cama, se dirigió a un enorme cajón. Empezó a sacar de el fotos, juguetes, marcos, maquillaje, ect. Mientras, Amy miraba la habitación más detenidamente. Vio una casita de muñecas, unos armarios chulísimos...pero lo que más llamó su atención, unos carteles de Garu con un corazón pegado en la pared. Miró con pena a Pucca. Realmente, ella le amaba.

-¡Aha!-Dijo Pucca, sacando un póster del armario. Se lo dio a Amy.

-Fideos de Ya-yang...¿son estos, verdad?

-¡Aha! ¡Aha!-Dijo alegre.

Amy los probó. Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡Realmente estaban deliciosos! Comió rápidamente, ¡un sabor así no merecía la pena que fuera desperdiciado!

-¡Están súper buenos!-Dijo aún con la boca llena. Pucca rió ante la expresión de Amy.-Bueno, y, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?-

Pucca sacó de nuevo su libreta, cogió un lápiz y escribió algo. Ese algo fue: " Quiero enseñarte ha hacer una cosa, por si necesitamos alguna vez...pasar desapercibidas, enfrentarnos a alguien realmente fuerte...¿vale?"

-Esta bien, Pucca, acepto. Pero, ¿que es?-

Pucca sonrió, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó.

Continuara...

Dadme vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo...¿por favor?


	10. Planes

Sonic estaba buscando desesperado a Amy.

-¡AMY! ¡AMY! ¡NO PASÓ LO QUE CREES! ¡AMY! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁS!?- Gritaba. A lo lejos, Garu vio como Sonic gritaba. Se acercó a el a toda mecha.

-¡Garu! ¿¡Has visto a Amy!?-

Garu dijo que no con la cabeza. Algo le vino a la mente. Reflexionó un poco.

-¿En que piensas, Garu? ¡Esto es importante!-Le gritó. Garu le miró, se puso detrás de el y le empezó a empujar, con la intención de llevarlo a Sooga.

-¿¡Pero que estás haciendo!?-Gritó histérico.-¡¿A donde me llevas?!-

Garu lo siguió empujando.

Un rato después, llegaron a Sooga.

-¿¡Pero por qué me trajiste aquí!?-Gritó. Garu caminó hacia delante, dándole la espalda a Sonic.

-¿¡Por qué demonios me trajiste aquí!?-Volvió a gritar. Garu volteó rápidamente hacia el y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la barriga, que duró 5 segundos. Cuando se alejó, Sonic cayó de rodillas al suelo, tapándose el estómago con los brazos, recuperaba el aliento.

-P-Pero...¿¡A TI QUE...TE HA...DADO!?-Dijo aún sin respiración. Garu volteó para no mirarle a la cara. Sonic se levantó poco a poco.

-¡¿CREES QUE DEJARÉ QUE UN NIÑATO QUE ME LLEGA POR LAS RODILLAS ME GANE Y ME DEJE EN RIDÍCULO ASÍ COMO ASÍ!? ¡ESO ES QUE NO CONOCES A SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!-

Garu le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se callara. Garu sabía que si no encontraban a Pucca y Amy, sería muy posible que las dos se hubieran aliado, así que si daban con Amy, darían con Pucca (o viceversa). Garu cogió la mano de Sonic, y lo llevó corriendo a su hogar. Sonic no entendía nada.

Ambos entraron en la casa de Garu, y mientras Garu revolvía los armarios en busca de un papel y un lápiz, Sonic lo observaba sin comprender absolutamente nada. Garu sacó el papel y empezó a escribir en el, cuando se lo dio a Sonic, él ya lo entendía todo.

-¿Tienes idea de donde pueden estar?-Dijo levantando la mirada del papel.

Garu pensó un poco. ¿Por qué no en el bar de los tíos de Pucca? Garu dijo que si rápidamente y, seguido por Sonic, fueron al Restaurante Go-Rong.

Mientras tanto...

En un desierto que estaba en medio de ninguna parte, donde podrías quedarte ciego si te adentrabas sin ninguna clase de protección en los ojos, donde si te despistabas te podrían engañar y saquear, donde casi nunca nadie podía entrar, por una sola razón...no lejos del desierto, se encostraba un castillo, de color marrón, con detalles rubios, era un castillo de reyes. Dentro, en una de las habitaciones más lujosas, estaban la princesa Sally Acorn y la joven Ring Ring.

-Tu habitación es muy linda.-Dijo Ring Ring, mirando la habitación.-Aunque si lo pienso bien, es normal, eres una princesa.

-A si es, dulzura.-Dijo Sally, mirando en uno de los armarios más grandes.

-Pero, ¿puedo preguntar que estamos haciendo aquí?-Dijo mirándola. Sally volteó a mirarla, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Solo quiero enseñarte algo, algo que nos ayudará a vencer a Amy y a Pucca.

-¿En serio?-Dijo contenta. Empezó a hacer palmas con las manos.-¿Y que es?-

Sally volvió a mirar en el armario, y salió con un folio arrugado, gastado y viejo. Ring Ring se mostró decepcionada.

-¡¿Que es esa cosa?!-Gritó con los ojos en rojo. Sally le acarició la cara, lo que hizo que se calmara.

-No te preocupes Ring Ring, esto es lo que nos enseñará a ganar.

-¿Enseñar?-Dijo confundida, con una mano en la barbilla.

-Si, porque si te fijas bien, en este folio hay unas letras...-Se lo mostró.

-Si, ¿y que tiene?-Dijo seria.

-Estas "letras" contienen un millón de secretos que nunca han sido desvelados, y con secretos me refiero a hechizos y técnicas nunca vistas de lucha.

-¿y que te hace pensar que los necesitamos?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Sally soltó una carcajada malébola.

-Hay, mi dulce Ring Ring.-Dijo juguetona.-Verás, estos hechizos pueden hacer que tu pelo puede atacar un millón de veces más fuerte.

-¿¡UN MILLÓN!?-Gritó emocionada.

-Aha.-Dijo sonriente.-También podemos hechizar a Amy y Pucca, y también a Sonic y Garu. Puedo hacer que Amy se vuelva débil.-Dijo imaginándoselo.

-Puedo hacer que Pucca sea fea.-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, imaginándoselo también. Luego miró a Sally.

-¿¡Y a que estamos esperando!?-Dijo alegre. Sally suspiró.

-Veras, Ring Ring, al llevar un gran poder, no todo el mundo puede manejarlo, ni aprenderlo ni usarlo. Tendremos que coger los hechizos fáciles si queremos vengarnos pronto...

-¿Cuanto tiempo duraríamos estudiando los difícil?

-Eso es lo difícil, tendríamos que estar estudiando 100 años.

-¿100 años? ¡seré muy vieja!

-Por eso es mejor que duremos solo 2 días estudiando, ¿no crees?

-Si, está bien. 2 días.-Dijo contenta.

Continuara...

Espero que os haya gustado...dejad reviews, a ver si me animo a escribir más.


	11. El secreto

Sonic y Garu llegaron al bar de los tíos de Pucca.

Garu entró empujando fuertemente la puerta, haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a mirarle. Luego cada uno volvió a lo suyo. Garu entró, y caminó recto. Sonic entró detrás de el, mirando el local, le pareció un sitio chulo.

-Que guay...-Dijo. Luego miró a Garu, el estaba sentado en una mesa, acomodando una silla al lado de el, le hizo una señal a Sonic para que se sentara.

Sonic se apresuró a ir con Garu, y se sentó.

-Y bien, ¿que hacemos aquí?-Preguntó Sonic.

Garu sonrió, y miró a la puerta. Señaló a ella.

-¿Insinúas que Amy y Pucca están ahí dentro?-

Garu asintió.

-Aha.-Dijo. Los dos se levantaron y fueron corriendo a la cocina. Cuando entraron, encontraron a un chico fregando el suelo. Ese chico, era Dada.

-Anda, hola Garu.-Sonrió.

Garu también le sonrió, luego miró a Sonic y le dio un codazo para que hablara.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si!-Se acercó a Dada.-Hola...emmm...

-Me llamo Dada.-Dijo tímido.

-Vale, Dada.-Sonrió.-Yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog, y Garu y yo estábamos buscando a Pucca y a Amy Rose.

-A-As dicho...¿Amy Rose?-Dijo con corazones en los ojos. Sonic se mosqueó por eso.

-¿La conoces?

-¿Que si la conozco? ¡es mi prometida!-Dijo acariciando la escoba.

-¡Eso es mentira!-Dijo Sonic, muy enfadado (y celoso) A Dada se le pusieron los ojos en blanco del miedo, y se meó encima por segunda vez (si alguna vez visteis la serie de Pucca, sabréis que Dada tiene tendencia a hacerse pis por cualquier cosa)

-Esto...yo...-Miró a los lados y se fue corriendo. Sonic miró a Garu, el se estaba riendo.

-¿Eso es propio de el?-

Garu asintió rápido, mientras se reía como nunca.

-Bueno, ¿buscamos a las chicas o que?-

Garu paró de reír y asintió con una sonrisa. Volteó y ando asta la escalera que conducía a la segunda planta. Señaló las escaleras y Sonic asintió. Subieron rápidamente, y nada más llegar al pasillo, Garu se dirigió a la puerta que tenía un corazón pegado a la entrada, la abrió suavemente, pero no encontraron a nadie dentro.

-Que chasco, no están.-Dijo Sonic.-¿Donde crees que están Garu? ¿Garu?-Como Garu no hacía ningún ruido, le miró, y vio que Garu miraba a uno de los carteles que tenía Pucca de su cara con un corazón. Ahora la cara de Garu estaba tachada.

-Oh, Garu...-

Garu bajó la cabeza, y la sacudió. Quería encontrar a Pucca.

-Venga, busquemoslas.-Dijo alegre Sonic. Algo los distrajo. Por la parte superior del restaurante, se oyeron unos gritos de guerra.

-¡Yay! ¡Ah! ¡Foo!-Se le oyó decir a la clara voz de Pucca.

-¡Buen trabajo Pucca!-Se le oyó decir a Amy.-¡Hia! ¡Oh!-

Sonic y Garu fueron directos a donde se oían las voces. Se asomaron para que no fueran descubiertos. Los dos se quedaron en un "sock babeante".

Sonic se quedó babeando al ver a Amy con un kimono apretado y negro con bordes rosas, y Garu se quedó también babeando al ver a Pucca con un kimono negro y apretado con bordes rojos.

Amy tenía su martillo, y golpeaba con el a unos espantapájaros para practicar, lo mismo hacía Pucca, pero con su cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron un rato mirándolas.

Continuara...

¿Que pasaría se las chicas los descubrieran? XD XD XD asta el próximo capítulo! Ah, y dejad reviews (al final cansa tener que decirlo .-.)


	12. Lindas Preparaciones

Sonic y Garu estaban en shock, Amy y Pucca les parecieron sexys con el kimono. Entonces una página de periódico se estampó en la cara de Pucca. Ella, con un movimiento rápido, se lo quitó y empezó a leer su contenido. Amy paró de pegarle a los sacos y volteó a mirar a su compañera.

-¿Que has encontrado, Pucca?-Dijo haciendo desaparecer el martillo. Se acercó a ella a paso ligero, y leyó en voz alta:

-"Concurso musical por bandas, a la mejor banda se le premiará grabando su canción para emitirla en televisión, y también le darán dinero y fideos de ya-yang"

-¡Wii! ¡Wii!-Dijo alegre Pucca.

-¿Quieres participar?-

Pucca asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿y con quien vas a tocar?-

Pucca la cogió de la mano. Amy abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿¡YO?!-

Pucca sintió.

-Pero Pucca, yo no se tocar...-Pucca bajó la cabeza e hizo unos ríos de lágrimas.-¡Vale, vale! ¡lo aré!-Le gritó.

Pucca aplaudió y victoreó.

-Yo cantaré y tu tocarás...¿Que sabes tocar?-

Pucca hizo como si cogiera algo entre las dos manos y movió una de arriba a abajo.

-Aaah, ¿la guitarra?-

Pucca asintió.

-Bien, ahora solo toca la canción y el vestuario.-

Las dos se fueron corriendo a la habitación de Pucca, mientras los chicos las seguían espiando.

-Seguro no faltaré a ese concurso...-Dijo Sonic, aún con la baba cayendo. Garu se paresuró a limpiarle la baba con un pañuelo y tiró de Sonic asta su casa, mientras él seguía en sus imaginaciones extrañas.

Mientras, Pucca y Amy ya estaban sentadas, mirando en el ordenador de Pucca alguna canción que les agradase.

-A ver...¿que tal esta?-Le enseñó una que ponía "Llamado de Emergencia".

Pucca hizo una mueca y sacó la lengua.

-Es verdad...demasiado de chicos...-Sonrió, y volvió a buscar.-¿Y está?-Le mostró una canción que empezaba así:

"Pucca, quiere a Garu, divertido amoooor" solo llegó ahí, porque Pucca paró el vídeo, malhumorada, y mientras Amy se reía, ella escribió algo en el buscador. Luego sonrió pícara y le mostró la canción a Amy.

"Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete" Amy paró la canción. Era su ex-canción favorita...Hikaru Michi.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-Dijo con una mirada amenazante. Pucca, aún riendo, dijo que si.

Ambas siguieron buscando alguna canción.

-Hey Pucca...¿por qué no traes unos fideos de ya-yang?-

Pucca asintió levemente, dio un salto de la cama y se fue corriendo a por los fideos.

Mientras, Amy probó a buscar algo que encajara con los sentimientos que tenían los dos en esos momentos. Buscó y encontró una canción que encajaba perfectamente con lo que sentían. Se oyó como se rompían unos platos. Amy volteó, vio a Pucca, que estaba en shock por al canción.

-¿Te gusta, Pucca?-

Ella dijo que si rápidamente.

-¡A mi también! ¿Sabes lo que significa?-

Ella asintió.

-¡Tenemos una canción!-

Pucca sonrió.

-Ahora toca el vestuario...-

Pucca se metió en sus armarios, y sacó una camisa negra con una estrella rosa en el centro y una falda de cuadros rosas y blancos, eso era para ella, en compañía de una guitarra, unas coletas rosas y unos zapatos negros con la suela rosa y cruces rosas, y en la otra mano tenía un vestido negro con bordes rosas y una estrella rosa en medio también, y luego una felpa negra y unos zapatos negros con la suela rosa y unas cruces rosas.

-Que guay!-Exclamó Amy, cogiendo el vestido.-¡Great! Ahora solo hay que aprenderse y tocar la canción.-

Pucca asintió. ¡Ese sería un largo día!

Continuara...

Perdonad que sea tan corto D: I'm sorry so much


	13. La preparación de los chicos

Hola! Siento muchísimo el retraso...enserio estoy ocupada - -' bueno, no aburro más, aquí (por fin) está el capítulo:

Sonic abrió los ojos levemente, los sentía pesados, y tenía restos de baba en los labios.

-¿Que...me ha...pasado...?-Dijo levantándose lentamente. Miró a los lados con suavidad, y vio a Garu, sentado tocando algo con un instrumento extraño. Se levantó y se apresuró a sentarse al lado de su amigo.

-¿Que tocas, Garu?-

El le mostró el instrumento. Era un ergu (en el episodio de Pucca, Batalla de Bandas, sale Garu tocando ese instrumento)

-Ah...un...emm...como se llamaba...

-Ejem...-Garu se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Ah! ¡Era una trompeta!-

Garu dio un cebollazo en el suelo. Le miró y dijo que no rápidamente con la cabeza. Sonic empezó a pensar de nuevo.

-Entonces...entonces es...¡ya se!-

A Garu se le iluminó la cara, sonrió y abrió los ojos tanto que le brillaban (creo que exageré XD)

-¡Es un saxofón!-

Garu volvió a dar un cebollazo en el suelo, pero esta vez, los ojos le rodaban mareados, y cuando se levantó, aún tenía una sonrisa de tonto y la cara roja del golpe.

-¿Estás bien, Garu?

-¡Jo jo jo, es un ergu!-Dijo un hombre gordinflón vestido de rojo parecido a Santa Claus (si alguna vez visteis Pucca, sabréis que Santa Claus aparece en todos los episodios y hace el tonto XD). Sonic cayó hacia atrás, ese tío le había dado un susto de muerte.

-¡¿Tu quien eres?!-Le gritó

-¡Jo jo jo! ¡Soy Santa Claus!

-Em...¿Garu...?-Sonic le miró, Garu solo asintió, aún mareado.

-Y...am...¿que quieres?-Le preguntó.

-Solo me di cuenta de que no entendías a Garu, y vine a traducir lo que dice.-Sonrió.

-Ah...de...acuerdo...-Dijo inseguro.

-Para empezar, dice que eso es un ergu.-Señaló el instrumento.

-Ah...vale...un "egu"

-¡ERGU!

-Si...eso...ergu...-

Garu miró a Sonic y empezó a hacer señales.

-Aha...aha...entiendo...-Decía Sonic.

-¿Entendiste lo que dijo?-Preguntó Santa

-Nop.-Contestó. Santa dio un cebollazo en el suelo, al igual que Garu.

-Dice que tenéis que escoger una canción y ropa...-Dijo Santa.

-¿En serio, Garu?-El asintió.-Entonces tienes que irte.-Le dijo a Santa.

-¿Que? ¿Que me vaya? ¡jo jo jo!-Dijo riendo nervioso.

-Lo siento Santa, pero es necesario.

-Os estáis portando muy mal...-

Sonic lo echó de la casa.

-¡Si te necesito te llamo!-Le gritó y cerró la puerta.

-Que modales tienen los niños de hoy en día.-Dijo sacudiéndose la ropa. Luego se fue.

Sonic se quedó ahí con Garu.

-Y bien, ¿que ropa tienes pensada, señor Don Silencio?-

Garu le echó una mirada de furia, y luego entró a su armario. Luego, salió con una amplia sonrisa, y con ropa en las manos. Para Sonic había una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros, y también unas pegatinas en forma de relámpago que irían en sus púas. Iba acompañado de unas zapatillas blancas con nudos negros. Para Garu había una peluca azul eléctrico, una camiseta negra y un pantalón blanco, y sus zapatillas eran negras con nudos blancos.

-¡Como mola!-Dijo cogiendo su parte.-¡Está súper! ¡Me encanta!-

Garu solo sonrió, y luego fue a coger su ordenador. Tendrían que escoger una canción.

-Ah...ahora la canción.-Sonic soltó la ropa en la cama, y se sentó con Garu. Garu puso una canción primero. "Pucca quiere a Garu divertido amoooor" se oyó la música. Sonic la quitó.

-Tío, esto no lo hacemos para que tu solo ligues con Pucca.-

Garu se sonrojó y sonrió. Sonic puso una canción en el buscador.

"Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete" Efectivamente, era Hikaru Michi, pero Garu la cortó, y se enfadó.

-Si, ya se no solo puedo ligar yo...-Dijo sacando la lengua. Buscaron y buscaron...y encontraron una canción.

-Hey, esta estaría bien.

-Aha.-Asintió Garu.

-Cuando Amy y Pucca oigan esta canción, seguro se enamorarán nuevamente, porque seguro que nos verás sexys.-Comentó. Los dos se apuraron a ensallar.

Mientras tanto...

Amy y Pucca terminaron de tocar la canción.

-Genial Pucca, ¡nos sale de muerte!-Sonrió Amy.

Pucca asintió.

-Bien, solo queda repasar el intro...quiero que nuestras palabras encajen con la canción.-

Pucca volvió a asentir, esta vez seria, y se puso en posición para tocar la guitarra.

-Esta canción...-Empezó Amy.-Está dedicada a Sonic y Garu...esperamos que entandáis el significado de la canción...

Continuara...


	14. Amor en el escenario

Hola n.n perdonad que tardara tanto...bueno, como no quiero aburrir, aquí el capítulo ^^

La esmeralda plateada, que todos conocemos como Luna, empezó a tomar su lugar en el firmamento, mientras en un restaurante, estaban preparando una sala de concierto.

-Esto va ahí, Dada.-Dijo un hombre moreno.

-Eh...esta bien señor.-Respondió el joven Dada.

-Y aquello va ahí.-Dijo un hombre calvo y la piel blanca.

-Y que no se te olvide poner eso en aquel rincón.-Dijo un hombre con un corazón tatuado en el brazo.

-¡E-Enseguida!-Gritó desesperado el pobre Dada.

-Hola tío Linguini, tío Dumpling, tío Ho.-Saludó Ching.

En realidad, esos tres eran los tíos de Pucca, y dueños del restaurante.

-Hola Ching.-Saludó Ho.

-¿Que estáis haciendo?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Estamos terminando los preparativos para el concurso de bandas.-Respondió Dumpling.

-¡Genial! ¿Participa Pucca?

-Si, se inscribió con...

-Con Garu, ¿cierto? Ya sabía que lo arreglarían todo tarde o temprano.-Dijo Abyo.

-No, la verdad es que se inscribió con una tal...Amy Rose.

-¿Con Amy?-Dijo Abyo extrañado.

-No me extraña, son muy buenas amigas.-Dijo con una sonrisa Ching.

-Solo me pregunto que cantarán.-Dijo Ho.

-También lo que harán Garu y Sonic.-Dijo Abyo.

-¿Garu se apuntó con Sonic?-Dijo levantando una ceja Ching.

-Si, lo hicieron.-Contestó Linguini.

-A saber lo que harán...-Se burló Abyo.

Mientras, el restaurante empezó a llenarse de espectadores, y algunos participantes se sentaron a esperar sus turnos. En esto llegaron Amy y Pucca, ambas con sus vestimentas normales, se sentaron en una mesa cercana al escenario. La sala se llenó por completo, incluso Sonic y Garu llegaron, y se sentaron en unos asientos cercanos al de las chicas, pero ellas los ignoraron.

-Bien, en primer lugar, os presentamos a Dada y su canción.-Dijo Ching, a la que eligieron para representar a las bandas.

El telón se abrió, y se vio a Dada, vestido normalmente, se acercó al micrófono, pero antes de ponerse a cantar...se hizo pis encima. Los espectadores miraron asqueados la escena, y echaron a Dada del escenario.

-En fin...-Siguió Ching, con una gota en la cabeza.-Siguiente...¡El GRAN, el FAVULOSO, Abyo!-Gritó con corazones en los ojos.

Se abrió el telón, lo primero que se vio fue a Abyo rompiéndose la camiseta. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¡El Kun-Fu a mi...me vuelve loco!-Cantó (canción sacada del episodio Pucca Batalla de Bandas)

-¿Que te parece?-Le susurró Amy a Pucca.

Pucca negó con la cabeza.

-Lo intuía...-Susurró con una sonrisa.

Entonces, los cocineros (Linguini, Dumpling y Ho) pararon a Abyo. Esa canción no les gustaba para nada.

-Siguiente...-Dijeron. Abyo se fue diciendo algo entre dientes.

-Tontos Chefs...-Susurró.

-Siguiente turno...-Prosiguió Ching.

Miró el papel...muy pocos concursantes ( )

-Eh...la siguiente banda esta formada por...¡Garu y Sonic!-

Se oyeron murmullos en el público, mientras, Garu y Sonic se vestían. Cuando cesó el murmullo, comenzó la canción.

-Esta canción...-Dijo con una sonrisa Sonic.-Está dedicada a la linda eriza rosa, Amy Rose...

-¡HUMP!-Resopló ella.

-Y a la linda humanita, Pucca.-En esto, Garu le guiñó el ojo a Pucca.

-¡PFFSS!-Resopló Pucca.

Sonci le pasó unos papeles a Ching, y le susurró que dijera eso cuando empezaran a tocar.

Sin más que añadir, empezaron a tocar y cantar...

(Link→Daddy Yankee "Llamado de emergencia" Soundtrack Talento de Barrio © El Cartel Records – YouTube)

-Em...Atención a todas las unidades  
Llamado de emergencia del sistema 911  
Hombre moribundo con aparente ataque cardiaco  
Necesitamos asistencia de inmediato en el área-Dijo Ching, siguiendo las órdenes de Sonic.

-Ven y sana mi dolor, tienes la cura de este amor  
hago este llamado, para que tú vuelvas  
tú no ves que estoy sufriendo  
es muy dura esta prueba

-¿¡QUE!?-Gritó Amy.

-hay un hombre moribundo aquí, dime quién lo puede revivir  
hay un hombre moribundo aquí, dime quien lo puede revivir

-¿¡!?-Dijo Pucca

.tú tienes la receta, la fórmula secreta  
para poner en ritmo mi corazón  
no existe medicina, doctores ni aspirinas  
para el dolor que siente mi corazón

-¿Como que...?

casi no siento mis pálpitos  
al rescate que venga la paramédico  
necesito que me des un electroshock  
eee de tu calor  
un suero de cariño es lo que me toca  
quiero que me des respiración boca a boca  
y que la camilla sea nuestra camita  
hay un hombre caído que a ti te necesita  
hay hombre (ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido)  
es un llamado de emergencia baby (ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido)

ven y sana mi dolor, tienes la cura de este amor (de este amor)  
hago este llamado, para que tú vuelvas  
tú no ves que yo estoy sufriendo  
es muy dura esta prueba,  
y abrázame y dime que me amas  
abrázame y dime que me amas (quédate)  
hey, y dale alivio a mi alma inyéctale calma (quédate)  
que tú no ves que por tu amor yo me muero ma?

sin ti mi camino se desaparece  
sin ti las espinas son las que florecen  
sin ti yo no vivo  
sin ti no se escribe la historia del amor  
sin ti mi poema se queda sin versos  
sin ti no ilumina la estrella en mi universo  
mis signos vitales van disminuyendo  
ven por favor

ven aqui rápido, ven aquí rápido  
es un llamado de emergencia baby  
ven aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido

ven y sana mi dolor, tienes la cura de este amor (de este amor)  
hago este llamado, para que tú vuelvas  
tú no ves que yo estoy sufriendo  
es muy dura esta prueba

ven aqui rápido, ven aquí rápido  
ven aqui rápido, ven aquí rápido  
ven aqui rápido, ven aquí rápido  
ven aqui rápido, ven aquí rápido

Y te digo  
ven aqui rápido, ven aquí rápido  
ven aqui rápido, ven aquí rápido  
ven aqui rápido, ven aquí rápido  
ven aqui rápido, ven aquí rápido...

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Control necesitamos asistentes en el área  
Lo estamos perdiendo, lo estamos perdiendo  
Control se nos va, se nos va.-Dijo Ching.

Y terminó la canción.

-¿Sonic y Garu?...-Susurró Amy.-¿Han dicho que...?

Continuara...


	15. ¡Chicas al poder!

**Holaaa perdón por la tardanza nnU pero acá está el capítulo :3**

Sonic y Garu bajaron del escenario, contentísimos porque su canción había sido todo un éxito.

Amy y Pucca seguían en su sitio, ambas se miraban de reojo.

-mmmm...-Musitó Pucca. Amy sonrió y dijo:

-Pucca, no los dejaremos vencer tan fácilmente.-

Pucca sonrió y dio unos saltos de emoción.

-Venga, vamos a prepararnos.-Amy se levantó y Pucca la siguió.

Mientras, Garu y Sonic se sentaron en unas mesas cercanas al escenario.

-De seguro nos han perdonado.-Dijo alegre Sonic.

-Aha.-Dijo Garu haciendo ruidos. Sonic inclinó las silla y puso sus piernas en la mesa.

-Ya estoy viendo a Amy: "¡Oh, Sonic! ¡Eso fue taaan romántico! ¡Te quiero!"-Imaginó.

-Hmmmm...-Garu imaginó a Pucca besándole, y se quedó así por un tiempo.

-Ejem...siguiente actuación...¡UN ENORME APLAUSO PARA PUCCA Y AMY!-Gritó emocionada. El telón se abrió, no se veía nada, todo estaba negro...

Sonic se iba a caer de la silla por poco, se puso recto y miró al escenario, lo mismo hizo Garu, saliendo de sus imaginaciones extrañas.

El escenario empezó a iluminarse, se pudo ver a una figura sosteniendo una guitarra, mientras la segunda figura tenía un micrófono en las manos.

Se iluminó por completo el escenario. Allí estaban, Amy con vestido negro con bordes rosas y una estrella rosa en medio, y una felpa negra y unos zapatos negros con la suela rosa y unas cruces rosas. Pucca, tenía una camisa negra con una estrella rosa en el centro y una falda de cuadros rosas y blancos, unas coletas rosas y unos zapatos negros con la suela rosa y cruces rosas. La guitarra era negra, y las cuerdas rosas.

-Esta canción es para Sonic the Hedgehog y Garu el ninja.-Dijo Amy con los ojos cerrados.

Dicho esto, Pucca empezó a tocar. No era la típica canción emo, parecía ser animada, a pesar de la letra.

(Link→ANNA CARINA - ME CANSÉ (Video Oficial) – YouTube)

Todas las mañanas  
A través de la ventana  
Yo soñaba con verte pasar

-Pues si...-Susurró Sonic.

Cuando te miraba  
Simplemente te burlabas  
De mi forma tan tonta de actuar

-Emmm...¿me burlaba?-Dijo Sonic con el corazón en la garganta.

-Uh...-Dijo Garu.

Me cansé de esperar, Tú te portaste mal  
No me mirabas, no te importaba  
Y ahora lo vas a pagar

-¿?-Dijo Garu.

-¿Que no me importaba?-Dijo Sonic triste. Y Pucca, por increíble que parezca, cantó con Amy:

Y es que la verdad ya me cansé  
Búscate otra chica  
Búscate otra mujer  
Ya no te molestes por buscarme otra vez  
Ahora estoy con otro aunque te cueste creer

-¿¡Que otro!?-Dijo Sonic, y Shadow se le vino a la mente.

-¿¡!?-Dijo Garu, y el clon de Garu se le vino a la mente (Pucca episodio: Mi amado clon)  
Y es que la verdad estás a mis pies  
Ahora tú me buscas como yo te busqué  
Yo ya no te quiero entiéndelo de una vez  
Pagarás el tiempo que me hiciste perder

Cuando te amaba siempre a otra tú mirabas  
Yo dejaba el tiempo pasar  
Tú me ignorabas  
Casi nunca me hablabas  
Ay tan sólo quería llorar

Me cansé de esperar, Tú te portaste mal  
No me mirabas, no te importaba  
Tu me la vas a pagar

Y es que la verdad ya me cansé  
Búscate otra chica  
Búscate otra mujer  
Ya no te molestes por buscarme otra vez  
Ahora estoy con otro aunque te cueste creer  
Y es que la verdad estás a mis pies  
Ahora tú me buscas como yo te busqué  
Yo ya no te quiero entiéndelo de una vez  
Pagarás el tiempo que me hiciste perdeeeer-

Pucca hizo unos solos de guitarra...

-Oh, oh, oh,

eh, eh, eh

Na, na, na, na, na, na, nana

Oh, oh, oh

Eh, eh, eh

Entiendelo de una vez

Y es que la verdad ya me cansé  
Búscate otra chica  
Búscate otra mujer

Ya no te molestes por buscarme otra vez  
Ahora estoy con otro aunque te cueste creer

…

Todas las mañanas  
A través de mi ventana  
Yo soñaba con verte pasar.-

Con eso terminaron. Se oyeron millones y millones de aplausos. Pucca y Amy saludaron, no se molestaron en mirar a Sonic y Garu.

Ellos estaban completamente destrozados, sintieron punzadas en el corazón, suspiraron profundamente para aliviar el dolor, cosa que no consiguieron, el dolor seguía ahí.

-No...-Musitó Sonic. Garu lo miró.-Me niego a creer eso...todo lo que nos decían en el pasado...¿se ha evaporado? ¡me niego a creerlo!-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Mmmm...-Garu lo pensó. Asintió.

-Tenemos que hablar con ellas.

-¡Aha!-Garu se levantó. Ambos fueron entre bastidores, Amy y Pucca estaban en una habitación.

-¡Bien hecho, Pucca!-Dijo alegre Amy.-¡Nos ha salido que ni pintado!

-¡Wiiiii!-Pucca cogió a Amy de las manos y dieron pequeños saltos mientras se reían.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Pucca se sentó y Amy miró por la ventana.

-Si, pase.-Dijo Amy distraída. Se abrió levemente la puerta. Pucca fue la primera en mirar.

-¡Oh!-Gritó. Amy miró.

Ahí estaban, Garu y Sonic.

-¿¡Que hacéis aquí!?-Gritó una muy borde Amy.

-¡Queremos hablar con vosotras!

-¡Aha!-Asintió Garu.

-¡Grrrrr!-Musitó enfadada Pucca.

-¡Largaos de aquí! ¡Seguridad, seguridad!-Gritó Amy. Sonic se acercó velozmente a ella y le tapó la boca.

-¡No os vamos a hacer nada!-Le susurró. Garu cerró la puerta, y le plantó cara a Pucca. Ella bajó de la silla y se le quedó mirando.

-¿Dejareis que hablemos, y no chillareis?-Dijo Sonic. Amy asintió, y la soltó.-Bien.-Dijo con una mano en la cintura.

-¿Que demonios queréis?-Preguntó molesta.

-Tenemos que deciros algo.-Sonic cogió las manos de Amy, ella se shokeo y no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Mientras, Garu se acercó poco a poco a Pucca, y ella solo se quedo tiesa y pálida.

-Amy...yo...

Continuara...

Esto se puso interesante :D nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^


	16. Yo te

Por fin, después de un largo tiempo, llegó el capítulo :D

-A-Amy yo...emmm...yo...-Musitaba Sonic. No le salían las palabras, simplemente, era demasiado tímido para decírselo. Se le quebraba la luz cuando pasaba del "yo". Empezó a temblar, Amy lo notó porque la tenía cogida de las manos.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?-Preguntó.

-Eh...porque...porque...yo...yo...-Decía. Amy empezó a frustrarse.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?-Dijo ya enfadada.

-P-Por favor...escucha...-Dijo sonrojado. Apretó las manos, y como es de suponer, estrujó las de Amy.-Yo...yo...-

Amy lo miraba confundida. Mientras, Garu pensaba como decirle a Pucca ESO con el lenguaje corporal. Suspiró. Con una mano tocó su pecho, luego hizo una señal en forma de corazón.

Entonces se paró. Pucca se mostró confundida.

-¿Hm?-Musitó.

-Hmmm...-Musitó él.

-¡Sonic, me estas haciendo daño!-Dijo Amy liberando sus manos.

-Amy...lo siento...pero...yo...yo te...-

Amy abrió los ojos de par en par, y miró atentamente a Sonic. ¿Iba a decir lo que creía que iba a decir?

Por su parte, Garu levantó la mano para señalar a Pucca, y es que había dado a entender "Yo amo" (más bien "I love")

Pero antes de que pudieran terminar nada, la tierra empezó a temblar.

-¿¡Pero que demonios!?-Gritó enfadada Amy.

-¿¡Eggman!?

–

Eggman: ¿Por qué siempre me hechan las culpas de todo?

Yo: Porque eres el malo ¬¬

Eggman: También es cierto...

Yo: Ahora si me dejas continuar, bigotudo panzudo...

Eggman: Si, sigue...espera, que me llamaste!?

–

-¡Vamos, da la cara, Eggman!-Gritó Sonic, agarrando fuertemente a Amy de las manos.

Ella tiró de sus manos y Sonic se quedó colgado, mirándola.

-Sé protegerme sola.-

Sonic sintió un puntazo en el corazón, como si le acuchillaran, pero en verdad no le habían hecho nada, solo él lo sintió.

Garu se puso delante de Pucca, con el fin de protegerla, pero entonces sintió que le empujaban, y dio unos pasos hacia delante. Pucca le había empujado, y había cerrado los puños mientras decía que no con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

A Garu le asustó aquello, y se alejó algo más de Pucca, mientras la tierra seguía temblando.

-¡DA LA CARA!-Gritó una muy frustrada Amy.

Entonces la pared comenzó a rajarse, y se fue rompiendo poco a poco, asta que el techo comenzó a caer...

-¡Cuidado Amy!-Gritó Sonic, cayendo encima de ella, intentando protegerla.

Garu corrió hacia Pucca, la tiró al suelo y tomó posición para protegerla.

El techo se les vino encima...los cuatro quedaron sepultados.

-Que facil a sido...-Dijo una voz entre el humo.

-A sido el primer asalto, seguro que ahora saldrán de entre los muertos...-Dijo otra voz.

Y así fue, dos figuras salieron de entre los escombros. Eran Amy y Pucca.

-Oh, que dolor de cabeza...-Dijo Amy, con los ojos cerrados y tocándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.

-Aha...-Musitó Pucca. A ambas se les quedó la cara pálida, miraron hacia atrás...ahí estaban...

Sonic y Garu completamente heridos y débiles...parecían estar...muertos

**Continuara...**

Yep yep acá acaba el capítulo...perdón que sea corto nnU

Nos leemos yep yep :3


	17. Tú!

Amy abrazó el cuerpo inmóvil de Sonic, mientras Pucca hacía lo mismo con el de Garu.

-Oh vaya, hemos herido al que no era.-Dijo una voz femenina entre la niebla.

-En fin, eso pasa por no amarnos.-Dijo otra.

Amy volteó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de dolor y enfado.

Pucca se levantó, sin darse la vuelta, solo apretaba los puños.

-¿¡QUE OS CREEIS QUE HACEIS!?-Gritó Amy.-¡¿POR QUÉ HACEIS ESTO?!

-Uy mira, hemos hecho enfadar a la que no tiene ni para comer.-Dijo burlona una de las voces.

-Y también a la que no sabe peinarse.-Dijo la otra voz, burlona.

Pucca miró hacia atrás rápidamente, estaba realmente enfadada, y ese comentario la hizo enfadar más.

-¡¿quienes sois?!-Gritó Amy, ignorando el comentario de la voz.

-¡Esta es tonta!

-¡No se ha dado cuenta!

La niebla se disipó, la eriza rosa entornó un poco los ojos para ver bien...

Allí, delante de ellas, sobre los escombros, estaban Ring Ring y Sally Acorn.

-¡TU!-Gritó furiosa Amy.

Pucca se limitó a echarle una mirada amenazante a Ring Ring.

-¿¡POR QUÉ HACEIS ESTO!?-Gritó la eriza de ojos verdes.

-¡Por robarnos a nuestros novios!-Gritó Sally.

-¿¡pero que me estás contando!? ¡nosotras no os hemos quitado nada! ¡sois vosotras las que nos los han quitado!

-¿Que demonios dices?-Dijo confundida Ring Ring.-Después de besar a Garu, él me empujó y salió corriendo detrás de Pucca para "decirle sus sentimientos"-Esto último lo dijo en tono burlón.

Pucca volteó, y miró el cuerpo inmóvil de Garu, no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lágrimas, que rápidamente se secó con la manga de la camisa.

-Sonic hizo lo mismo, ese chico no sabe lo que tiene.-Dijo acariciándose el pelo con aire superior.

Amy miró a Sonic de reojo, no quiso ver al pobre Sonic lleno de rasguños y heridas.

-¡NOS LAS VAIS A PAGAR!-Gritó Amy después de un largo silencio.

-A ver como lo hacéis.-Dijo burlona Sally.

Amy corrió a tal velocidad que ninguna de las presentes se dio cuenta de que se había movido asta que Sally había recibido un golpe en la boca.

Sally se limpió algo de sangre que le había causado el impacto.

-¿eso es todo?-Dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro.

Amy apretó los puños. Se tiró contra la ardilla, no paró de golpearla asta que se dio cuenta de que Sally no hacía muecas de dolor ni nada así, más bien, se reía...

La eriza rosa, sorprendida, se apartó rápidamente, para ver como se levantaba la ardilla, riendo y sin ninguna herida.

-Por lo que veo, es todo.-Dijo riendo burlona.

-Pero...¿como ha?...-Dijo confundida la eriza de ojos verdes.

-¿Que pasa erizita? ¿te doy miedo?-Dijo burlona la ardilla de ojos azules.

Amy apretó los puños, e intentó esconder su expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Que pasa? Parece que vaya a reventar.-Dijo Ring Ring.

-¡HHHHMMM!-Gritó enfadada Pucca.- "Tu pelea es conmigo, no con ella"-Pensó Pucca.

-Ya veo que la niñata mal vestida tiene ganas de juego.-Dijo la chica de pelo azul.-Te estoy esperando.-Dijo sonriendo maliciosa.

Pucca se tiró a por Ring Ring, le tiró de los pelos y le dio puñetazos asta cansarse, pero cuando se apartó, solo vio que había conseguido desviarle un poco de pintalabios.

Rig Ring sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se quitó los restos de pintalabios.

-Como pensaba, es demasiado débil para luchar contra mi.-Dijo burlona.

Pucca estaba sorprendida, nunca le había resultado difícil derrotar a Ring Ring, y más si era normal y no un monstruo.

-Bueno, ahora, nos toca a nosotras.-Dijo Sally.

-¿Preparadas para la destrucción?-Dijo Ring Ring

Amy y Pucca tragaron saliva...

**Continuara**


End file.
